Wizard Angst
by PrincessPo
Summary: Lamia episode...just a little thing that got called to my attention thought it would be fun to write about please review if I get enough I will write some more. Rated T because I don't know where I'm taking this.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST EVER MERLIN FIC. I FINISHED SEASONS1-4 AND HOPEFULLY STARTING ON 5 VERY SOON. THIS IS KIND OF A SPECIAL REQUEST/NOT AN ORIGINAL IDEA OF MINE. A FRIEND BROUGHT THIS TO MY ATTENTION AND THE THEORIES THAT GO WITH IT...WASN'T SOMETHING I HAD NOTICED RIGHT AWAY. (THANK YOU TARDISDRAGON211B!) ANYWAYS IT MADE ME THINK AND THEY BROUGHT IT UP AGAIN A FEW DAYS AGO AND VOILA! A NEW STORY MY VERY FIRST NOT SHERLOCK RELATED HAHA ENJOY.**

Gwaine with yet another threat to Merlin had left to get firewood. Merlin had taken enough and truthfully, deep down, was glad everyone was gone. He put his head against the cool wall trying to sort things out. He knew, of course that they were enchanted, he could sense the magic on them. After a few seconds Gwen broke the thick silence. "I don't understand it. Why have only the knights been enchanted, why not us as well?"  
"You're a woman." Merlin responded quickly realizing too late she would question him.  
"So?"  
"All her victims have been men." He said promptly, he pressed into the wall hoping it would eat him, "You just keep digging yourself in deeper don't you, Merlin!" He thought.  
"So why haven't you fallen under her spell?" She smiled a bit as she asked it, she knew why, or thought she did. If he would just turn around she could confirm her theory. He stayed firmly pressed to the wall, stiffening as she asked.  
"Just been lucky I suppose!" His voice rose slightly in volume and pitch.  
"There must be a reason." She said quietly. She began to wonder if she should just ask. She vaguely heard him saying something about not being a knight.  
"The three villagers weren't knights." She decided she would just push until he said something to confirm her theory.  
"Who knows..." He said trailing off "Good job, Merlin! She'll never suspect ANYTHING with these fantastic answers you're giving!"  
"There's something about you, Merlin..." She looked up as he wheeled around.  
"ALRIGHT! I prefer the company of men!" He shouted at first, but his voice faded to barely above a whisper.  
"I know you do." She said trying to comfort him, but not wanting to leave her brother.  
"What? How?" He sat down truly curious she was the second person he had told, his mother being the first. She was the fourth to know, Gaius had figured it out, being so close he had just come right out and asked. The other to figure it out had been William, his childhood best friend. William had also known about his magic, Merlin began to remember his friend, hot angry tears began to fill his eyes.  
"Merlin, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" Gwen practically shouted, misunderstanding his tears.  
"That's not, oh never mind!" Merlin exclaimed, not bothering to explain himself.  
"Sorry! I didn't mean...Merlin it's just...I mean it isn't looked down upon."  
"I know."  
"So who is it then?"  
"What?"  
"Oh, Merlin! You must fancy someone!"  
"I...um well..." The young wizard blushed and looked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH GUYS THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR FEEDBACK! FIND OUT WHO MERLIN HAS HIS EYES ON ;) LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS AFTER THIS PART THANKS AGAIN! :)I DON'T OWN MERLIN BUT I'M PRETTY SURE IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION ABOUT IT.**  
Merlin was cut off by a scream in the distance. The two looked at each other, Merlin could see the fear in Gwen's eyes.  
"Stay here!" He told her, not that she was going to argue with him, not when her brother was probably dying.  
"Be careful! Merlin, if you die, I'm going to kill you for never telling me." She said, her voice was shaky with fear for her friend.  
"Yeah." He laughed nervously.  
He knew that scream, he also knew that under most circumstances they would not have had their head turned by a woman, no matter what she looked like. Well, maybe after a few tankards of mead. Merlin decided that the only thing protecting him must be his magic. "Good job, Merlin! You just told your second biggest secret to someone else!" Merlin ran towards where he thought he had heard the scream. His heart felt as though it would pound out of his chest he was dreading what he would find when he got there. As he ran through corridors he found an archway into a side room. He stopped dead he knew what he would see and he tried to mentally prepare himself. Slowly he poked his head into the room, if it was in there he didn't want to be seen. The room was almost empty except for one stone chair. In that chair caused the young wizard to fall to his knees. The man was slumped over the arm of the chair. Merlin felt his eyes fill with tears.  
"Gwaine!" He felt dizzy and sick. Distantly he heard more screams. He didn't care, they weren't important to him. All that mattered was Gwaine had been attacked. The young wizard gently shook his lover. Gwaine moaned softly, that was good he was still alive. Merlin caressed the knight's stubbly cheek. Merlin kissed his knight's head gently.  
"I promise you I will fight for you..." He whispered resting his head on the unconscious mans shoulder. Merlin let the tears flow he had no idea what was wrong with Lamia's victims and he didn't know how to heal them. He wished above everything that Gaius was here. But Gaius was back at Camelot. He drew a shaky breath, crying wasn't going to do anything. It wasn't going to get Gwaine to safety and it wasn't going to find the other knights. Gwaine moaned again, it sounded like he was in pain. The young wizard felt the knight's head. He was burning up with fever, Merlin was shocked he wasn't sweating yet. Merlin was reminded of the first night they had spent together, the first time ever for Merlin, however it was an old habit for Gwaine. Merlin sighed deeply, he got up and ran his hand through his hair trying to think. He tried to get Gwaine out of the chair. Fortunately the young wizard was stronger than he looked. Once he had the knight standing he pulled his arm over his shoulder, taking mostly Gwaine's dead weight. Being significantly smaller, Merlin stumbled. Eventually he regained his balance and began to half drag, half carry his lover to safety. As the pair made their way back to Gwen and the fire, Merlin began to see something moving in the shadows. He quickened his pace as much as he could while still supporting Gwaine.  
"Oh I wish you would wake up!" He whispered, they were close now, Merlin could see the light of the fire. Something moved to the left Merlin whirled around trying to see what it was. Suddenly everything went quiet, everything seemed to slow down. Merlin turned and came face to face with none other than Lamia.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK I'M SORRY BUT THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER, I AM CURRENTLY ON VACATION SO I'M NOT FEELING REAL CREATIVE THIS WEEK :( LIKE LIKE IF I WAS A COLOR THIS WEEK I WOULD BE GREEN. SORRY BUT HERE YOU GO AS USUAL PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT TOU THOUGHT AND ALL THAT KIND OF STUFF THANKS! I DON'T OWN THIS OR BBC **  
"YOU! What have you done to them!?" Merlin demanded to know.  
Lamia hissed, she didn't even sound human, Merlin couldn't help but wonder how she had done that. His thought process was interrupted by another hiss, louder this time and more animalistic. Her frail features began to shift. Her face became longer an her head flattened her body elongated and stretched to her true form a writhing, hissing serpent. The young wizard shouted the first spell that came to mind. His eyes flashed gold, and the gigantic snake was flung full force against the wall. Merlin gathered up his lover and stumbled down the corridor.  
"Arthur, you useless prat, where are you when we need you!" Merlin murmured to himself. Merlin half dragged Gwaine down the corridor cursing Arthur, Gwen ran out of the room frantically looking for someone.  
"Merlin! Hurry, he's getting worse!" She said tears streaming down her face.  
"Help me!" The lanky boy grunted still half dragging the knight. Gwen took the knights feet and helped Merlin.  
"Heavier than he looks, isn't he?" Gwen asked jokingly.  
"You have no idea!" Merlin's quick tongue betrayed him once again. "Oh!" He cried blushing the color of his neckerchief.  
Gwen laughed, "Oh, Merlin! I knew it! He's the only one it could have been! Of course it was Gwaine!" She laughed even harder when she saw how embarrassed he looked.  
Their banter was interrupted by a loud crash from behind the trio.  
"It's awake! Gwen take him and get out of here!" Shouted Merlin, turning to face the hideous creature.  
"But-"  
"GO!"  
She started to run, but tripped over an uneven stone in the floor.  
The lamia reared up preparing to strike, when suddenly another crash, it was Arthur, he had found them!  
"What the hell is that!?" Arthur yelled, drawing his sword from his belt.  
"Arthur!" Gwen cried, "To your left!" As the creature prepared again to strike.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO READERS! THIS IS A GOING TO BE GREAT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I LIKE IT, I LOVE IT ACTUALLY...AND I CAN'T TELL YOU WHY BECAUSE SPOILERS:) YOU JUST HAVE TO READ ON AND FIND OUT! ALSO I KNOW IT'S NOT A SNAKE THAT'S JUST HOW IT IS IN MY VERSION, BECAUSE ITS EAISER TO DESCRIBE THAN SOMETHING THAT LOOKS LIKE IT SHOULD BE ON DOCTOR WHO. THIS WILL BE MY FINAL CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHERS, IF YOU LIKE MY WRITING:) THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT! **

Sword met scales and the creature let out an ear splitting screech. At first it seemed all that had done was further anger the lamia. However as it writhed in pain, blood could be seen glistening in the moonlight, trickling slowly around the scales. The creature let loose another screech as Arthur plunged his sword into its throat. As he pulled his sword away the creature dropped to the ground. Gwen ran to Arthur, they stood there in an embrace, Arthur locked eyes with Merlin, the young wizard knew he would never kiss her as long as he was looking, he turned to his own love. Hoping beyond hope that now the creature was dead, its curse would be broken. Merlin gently sat and held the knight's head in his lap. He didn't know what to do, his training as a physician hasn't been of much use to anyone yet.  
"Merlin?" Arthur, walked to stand beside him.  
"What?"  
"Where are the others?"  
"Who?" He'd forgotten about everyone else.  
"The knights, Merlin! Where are the others?"  
"Oh! I don't know, haven't seen them."  
"Merlin! How is it possible that in the face of death you still sat here doing nothing?!"  
"I'll just go and look then..."  
He had found all the knights and brought them to where his friends were waiting.  
"That's everyone."  
"To the horses!" Arthur said as he turned to leave.  
"Where are you going!?"  
"What did I just say, Merlin?"  
"I'm not taking them all by myself! I already dragged them all back here! Have you ever tried to drag Sir Percival anywhere? Not to mention around half a castle! I need some help!"  
Arthur gave him a look and opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Gwen.  
"He has a point Arthur. We could help this time."  
"But-"  
It was Arthur's turn to receive a look.  
"Fine." He said, he bent down to pick up Gwaine, who was the smallest of the knights, but Merlin had beat him there and was already dragging him down outside. Percival was next and couldn't be avoided as he took up the entire corridor. Gwen had gone with Merlin to help get Gwaine on his horse. Arthur stood, looking down on his knights all asleep. He sighed and tried to begin to move Percival. When the other two had come back, he had moved all of maybe three inches and Arthur was beginning to sweat.  
"Help me! Take his feet." Finally they got him outside, now the real problem was hoisting him up onto his horse.  
"You realize we have to do the exact same thing with Leon?" Merlin asked the others, once they had finally managed to get Percival tied onto his horse. Arthur hit him over the head.  
After much arguing, shouting and a few blows to the back of Merlin's head, all the knights were on their horses and they set off towards Camelot.  
"It's getting late," Gwen said after the sun had been down about an hour and it was getting difficult to see. "Should we stop and set up camp?"  
"Are you kidding!? We would have to u tie everyone and get them down, and then first thing we have to get them back up and tied down?!" Merlin said getting louder as his sentence progressed.  
"She's right, Merlin. We should stop."  
"No he has a point, Arthur."  
"Alright we keep going!"  
Merlin gave Gwen a grateful look.  
They arrived through the gates at dawn, where they were greeted by a very relieved and tired looking Gaius. Thankfully they had guards to help them unload the knights.

"How are they?" Arthur asked Gaius, "Will they be alright?"  
"Yes they should be fine, but they need rest, and a few days without training."  
"Thank you Gaius!"  
"Ah, Merlin! I'm going down to get more water will you look after them?" The old man called back.  
Merlin came into the larger room, "Of course!"  
Gaius left, not thirty seconds later, there was a knock on the door. It was Gwen, she said she wanted to see how everyone was holding up, but Merlin figured she was actually looking for Arthur. Merlin was tending to Gwaine and didn't look up as she entered the room.  
"You look very concentrated, Merlin."  
"Well I don't want these cuts to get infected."  
"I don't see any cuts." She said smiling mischievously.  
"Well, they're here!" He said, panicking, of all people, she had to do this in front of Arthur. The one person, that would probably have a really bad reaction.  
"I don't see them either, Merlin what are you doing?"  
"I told you these cuts...Don't come over here! You might have something infectious on you!"  
Arthur rolled his eyes, "So what happened? Before I came and killed that, thing..."  
Gwen gave Merlin a pointed look, which, of course Arthur didn't miss.  
"We, uh, we figured she had the knights under some kind of spell or enchantment."  
Arthur crossed his arms, knowing there was more. "And?"  
"And we didn't know she was a giant snake?" Merlin offered.  
Arthur still didn't look satisfied, but he knew that's the best he would be getting.  
"I should be going! I still have some chores to finish." Gwen said turning to leave.  
After she was gone Arthur turned to Merlin, "So? What really happened?"  
"I just told you!"  
"Merlin, you're a terrible liar, what else happened? Because I swear if you..."  
"If I tried anything with Gwen, you'll have me in the stocks for a month, yes, the usual."  
"Oh, well then, what happened?"  
The young wizard was saved by someone groaning.  
"What happened?" Leon asked, looking around dazed, "When did we get back?"  
"Leon! Just before dawn today." Arthur said rushing over.  
"How are you feeling!" Merlin asked also rushing over.  
"A bit crowded." The knight laughed as the pair backed off giving him some room. "How long do I have to stay here?"  
"Until Gaius gets back, I don't want to move you without his permission."  
When Gaius returned, all of the knights had woken. They called the guards and helped all of them back to their own chambers. The next day, as Merlin was sitting down to dinner with Gaius, there was a knock on the door.  
"Enter!"  
Percival bent down to fit through the door, "Merlin, Gwaine wants to see you in his chambers. As soon as you can get there."  
The young wizard groaned as he stood up and set down his empty plate. Wondering what could possibly be so important.  
"Did he say what about?"  
"No, just to come as soon as possible."  
Merlin made his way to the door, he stopped abruptly as he reached the huge knight.  
"Do you smell flowers?"  
"No!" He said looking embarrassed.  
"You smell like flowers! She must be special!" Was it Merlin or did he look relived?  
"Gaius, will you save me a plate please?"  
The old man opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the door being flung open.  
"Merlin! What's taking you so long!?" It was Gwaine, he looked, excited.  
"Gwaine I was on my way! What's so important that I can't even eat my..." He trailed off as he saw the look Gwaine was giving him.  
"Merlin, there's something I have to show you, but it's in my chambers!"  
"Yes, oh, right! I'm...I'm coming!"  
Gwaine flung the door open and stepped out, Merlin right behind him. The door had hardly slammed shut and they were on each other, each equally hungry for the other. Gwaine took Merlin by the hand and they ran off as fast as they could to the knight's chambers for yet another night spent trying to break some furniture.

**~FIN~**

**THANKS FOR STICKING IT OUT I KNOW THIS STARTED TO DRAG. **


End file.
